iImprovise
by coiwy1
Summary: One-shot. Tori gives Carly a suggestion for an iCarly segment, but Freddie and Sam get caught up in the challenge and things go further than anyone expected.


**Ok, I'm not one to complain, but there's been over 300 people reading this thing and not one review. Seriously?**

* * *

><p>"Ok, iCarly fans, you're in for a little treat now," Carly announced. "We're gonna play a game we like to call..." She glanced at Sam and the two of them spoke together.<br>"ABC Improvisation!" Sam's hand flicked to her remote and a cheer erupted.  
>"This one wasn't our idea, was it Carls?" Sam noted. Carly nodded.<br>"No, this segment comes straight from our friends at Hollywood Arts!" Freddie pressed a button on his belt and a picture of the school flashed up on the video screen.  
>"So how does this work, Sam?" Carly continued. Sam shrugged in mock confusion.<br>"Why don't we let Sikowitz explain?" she suggested. The picture flickered and vanished, to be replaced by a close-up of a balding head.  
>"Sikowitz, move back!" hissed a feminine voice. The head retreated and a smiling, slightly perplexed face swam into view.<br>"Hello, strange internet children!" he announced, sipping on a coconut. "I am Sikowitz!" He raised his arms and Sam pressed the 'cheer' button on her remote again. He nodded, satisfied, and took another sip. There was a moment of silence.  
>"So... can you explain this improvisation thing?" Carly asked eventually. Sikowitz looked back up and seemed surprised.<br>"Oh, right, yes. You will be improvising a scene between you, and each consecutive person must start their line with the next letter in the alphabet - A, B, C, and so forth."  
>"That doesn't sound too hard," Sam commented.<br>"Well, you just see how long you can keep it up," Sikowitz replied, taking another long sip from his coconut. He shivered and rolled his eyes.  
>"One last thing," he said slowly. "Am I the only one seeing the fat boy eating fudge over there?" Gibby glanced up and waved.<br>"No, that's Gibby," Carly laughed. "He's always around."  
>"Excellent!" Sikowitz exclaimed. "I bid you farewell!" He leaned back and put his feet up, blocking out the screen.<br>"Eugh, Sikowitz! The camera's still on!" said the female voice, before the screen cut out.

"Ok, Freddie, Gibby, get out here," Carly said, waving him forward. Freddie nodded and put his camera down.  
>"Switching to the V-cam," he said, pressing a button before walking out to stand with the girls. Gibby reluctantly put his fudge down and joined them.<br>"Ok, I'll be starting," said Carly. "Then it's Sam, then Freddie, then Gibby. Anyone who messes up drops out."  
>"Let's go!" shouted Sam, pressing her 'cheer' button again.<br>"Another episode of iCarly done, then."  
>"Butt-breath over there kept putting me off."<br>"Can't help it if I distract you, Sam."  
>"Does anyone mind if I have some more fudge?"<br>"Everyone wants fudge, Gibby."  
>"Fudge <em>is<em> real good."  
>"Great, another food Sam's in love with..."<br>"I'm gonna go get some more." A buzz rang out and Gibby looked around in fear.  
>"<em>GIBBY'S OUT!<em>" blared across the studio. Gibby frowned.  
>"Aww man!" he muttered, walking out of the studio.<p>

"Here, why don't we sit down for a while?" Carly continued.  
>"I don't mind sitting."<br>"Just like you, Puckett."  
>"...Kids, try to get along!"<br>"Like I'm gonna get on with a nub like Fredward."  
>"Melanie didn't seem to mind me too much."<br>"Not that we need to bring that up again..."  
>"Of course we don't! Who cares what Melanie thinks?"<br>"Puckett, no need to act so jealous."  
>"Quit baiting her, Freddie."<br>"Really wanna go there, nub?"  
>"Sure I do."<br>"This isn't a good idea, guys..."  
>"Unlike Benson, I can handle myself, thank you."<br>"Very nice of you to think of my feelings, Sam."  
>"Guys, don't fight!" Carly clamped her hand over her mouth as the buzzing sound returned.<br>"_CARLY'S OUT!_"

"Want to give up now, Benson?" Sam asked.  
>"Xanthodont!" Freddie replied, smirking to himself.<br>"You what?"  
>"Zip your lips, Sam."<br>"Are you even speaking english?"  
>"Because you don't understand me?"<br>"Can't you just be normal for once?"  
>"Don't you like me how I am?"<br>"Everyone thinks you're weird."  
>"Fine by me."<br>"God, that just makes you even weirder!"  
>"How about just giving up now?"<br>"I am not losing this to you, Freddie."  
>"Just called me Freddie..."<br>"Kindness on my part, Benson."  
>"Like you've ever been nice to me."<br>"Mama can do whatever she puts her mind to."  
>"No offence, but you didn't manage it last time you tried it."<br>"Oh, wanna bet?"  
>"Put your money where your mouth is."<br>"Quality idea."  
>"Right then. Kiss me."<br>"Shut up."  
>"Too much for you?"<br>"Underhand, I'll admit."  
>"Very well, if that's beyond your capabilities..."<br>"We'll see about that!" Freddie was cut off before he could reply as Sam leapt on him, pressing her lips to his. Carly leapt up off the floor and quickly pressed tapped the keyboard to cut off the camera as her friends writhed on the floor. She tried to look away but found herself still staring in shock, unable to do anything but gape. Eventually Sam sat up and smirked down at Freddie as he lay panting on the floor.  
>"Sam..." he gasped. She raised a triumphant eyebrow as a buzzing rang out.<br>"_FREDDIE'S OUT!_"  
>"Looks like you made a mistake, Fredward," she noted with a smirk, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. "Mama wins again."<p> 


End file.
